1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for implementation of hierarchical services startup sequencing in computer environments such as a data processing storage subsystem.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computing environments grow more sophisticated and more interdependent, a growing variety of services are provided. For example, in a clustered storage controller, many services are provided by a variety of interconnected components such as hardware, software, and firmware components. Managing such a large interdependent network of services poses potential challenges for system administrators.
Traditionally, an administrator may turn to such solutions as a System V (SysV) initialization (init) system for management functionality, particularly in relation to startup sequencing. However such current solutions contain limitations such as interdependencies between services not explicitly set forth, and a final machine state being only a specific run level, which is a lower granularity than what may be needed by the administrator.